Sister,Sister
by HollywoodTreasure
Summary: Rosalie and Bella go shopping together to bond and Bella learns some things from Rosalie


Rosalie's POV:

I hate shopping with Bella. She's so boring its agrivating!

(Rosalie and Bella were in Banana Republic. Rosalie hated that store. It's where Bella, Edward and Jasper shopped because they were just boring like that.)

Bella picked up a plain brown shirt and held it up.

"What do you think Rose?"

I looked at the shirt. It was the ugliest thing ever. Bella may be a two year old vampire now but she has the fashion sense of a toddler.

"I wanna see on you first. That's the best way to tell."

Bella smiled. I tried my hardest to smile at her. Why did Edward take Renesmee on a Father-Daughter only trip and Alice be with Jasper on their little island by Brazil and Esme doing Esme things somewhere? I went to a rack with semi interesting clothes. There was a pink-ish tanktop that would drive Emmett crazy for me. To be sisterly I showed it to Bella.

"Hey Bell, What do you think of this top for me?"

Bella looked shocked and pressed a hand to her chest.

"Rosalie Hale, are you looking at buying clothes from Banana Republic? And asking ME for fashion advice? I thought I'd never see the day!"

I laughed a little. I was surprised that noise came out from my throat around Bella, in my least favorite store. A combination like that should've never produced a laugh.

"I know but this is cute right?"

Bella cocked her head a little studying the shirt. She nodded in approval. She had about ten items so we went back to the changing rooms. The guy stopped her.

"You have to many items."

Bella looked down not knowing what to do. I rolled my eyes. This girl had no idea how to manipulate men. Especially human men. I pushed in front of her.

"Hey-

I looked down at his name tag

Josh? Would it be okay if we just went ahead? There's nobody here."

I lowered my voice to level I use in the bedroom and got closer to his ear. I also reached and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Nobody would know."

I got back closer to Bella, who looked bewildered.

"So Josh can we just go?"

Josh was beside himself. I don't think a girl ever talked to him like that before.

"Ye-Yes y-you c-c-can go right in."

I smiled wide and flipped my hair.

"Thanks Josh."

I pulled Bella after me. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"What was that?"

I smiled.

"Oh Bella, my child, you have so much to learn about human men and us interacting."

Bella looked at me still.

"Did you just seduce that guy?"

I looked at her like you would a stupid child.

"Bella, you may not know this but, while you have that shield, Alice has psychic-ness, Jasper has empathy, Edward has mind reding, and Emmett has super strength, I have the power to seduce pretty much anyone."

Bella was wide eyed. She obviously didn't know that. Her phone rang. It was 'Claire de Lune' so that meant Edward. She took it out and answered.

"Hey Edward. How's the trip?"

I looked around the changing area hallway. I found an empty room and went in. I heard from Bella

"That's good she like buffalo. Where am I? I'm at Banana Republic with Rose."

A pause. I took my shirt off.

"Yes Rose as in Rosalie Hale, our sister."

I smiled Edward probably didn't believe I would willingly go into Banana Republic especially with Bella. Him or Jasper? Yes. I loved to be their "girlfriend" to either embarrass or protect them from girls.

I picked the shirt up, about to put it on, when I heard a knock on the door. It was Bella.

"Hey Rose? Edward wants to talk to you."

I opened the door wide enough to get the phone. I put it to my ear and instantly Edward began to talk.

"Rosalie, are you planning to hurt Bella or something?"

I laughed I knew he wouldn't believe that I went shopping with Bella.

"No Edward. I got bored and Emmett wasn't available to play with, and Bella needed clothes, so here we are."

"Why though?"

I sighed. Edward can be _so _stupid.

"I just said why, dumbass."

Edward sighed.

"I know what you said but _why_ did you go with her?"

I thought. I didn't really know the answer. I sighed.

"Look, since she's obviously going to be around for a while, I might as well get to know her and try to like her. For the sake of the family. You know what? She made me laugh."

There was a clatter. He must have dropped the phone.

"She made YOU laugh?"

I laughed coldly.

"I do know how to laugh Edward. It's a proven fact."

"I know you can laugh, I just didn't think it was possible for you around Bella in Banana Republic."

"That's what I thought!"

Edward cleared his throat.

"Would you mind taking her to that store?"

I cocked my head even though he could see it.

"Which one?"

He cleared his throat again. I could hear rustling. He obviously was moving away from where he was to say what he wanted to. This is going to be good.

"Go on with it Edward."

He sighed.

"Could you take to that store that you often go to for _special occasion _ outfits?"

I laughed. Hard.

"You mean the one I go to to get my sexy lingerie?"

"Yes. I mean Emmett must find those outfits enjoyable, so maybe I will.."

I laughed. I lowered my voice so Bella cant hear.

"Do you prefer schoolgirl or nurse?"

I could hear his eyes roll.

"I don't want role play, I want, you know what I want. Just NO role play."

I sighed. Edward is so lame.

"You know even the 'perfect couple' do role play."

Edward gasped.

"They do _that _kind of stuff?"

"Yes, Alice and Jasper do that sorts of stuff. Who else made that hole in the study while Carlise and Esme were away? Me and Emmett?"

I could hear Edward shift guiltily.

"Yes. That's what I thought.."

"Me and Emmett aren't the only people in our household who like it rough!"

Edward groaned. He hated hearing stuff about our bedroom life. He had to see it whenever Emmett thought about what we did the night previously, or what we did moments before in the school handi-capped bathroom. That was all the time.

"I want to speak to Bella."

"Oaky hang on, I need a shirt on."

I put the pink shirt on, went out to the changing room Bella was. It wasn't hard to find. She smelled so good like when she was human but more vampire like. I knocked. She opened the door and handed the phone to her.

"Here Edward wishes to talk to you."

She smiled.

"You look adorable. Emmett will love it."

I smiled.

"Thank you Bella."

I went to the three way mirror. I did look adorable. I turned to the left and right admiring myself. Then I heard music playing from my changing room. I went over to my room and opened the door. It was my phone. I looked at the screen. It was Alice. I sighed. She's going to tell me how Jasper is wonderful or something. I clicked answer on my iPhone.

"Hello Alice."

"ROSALIE LILIAN! HOW DARE YOU GO ON A SHOPPING TRIP WITHOUT ME?"

I sighed.

"Miss you too."

She was still mad.

"DON'T BE ALL MELODRAMATIC! I WANTED TO GO TAKE BELLA SHOPPING!"

I laughed.

"Alice I'm busy shopping for a present for you go away."

She didn't believe it.

"Don't use that line on me!"  
>She got calmer, Jasper was obviously nearby.<p>

"Okay, you got me. Hey don't be mad, I'm trying to be nicer to Bella. She made me laugh today, in _Banana Republic._"

Alice put her hand over the phone but I could still hear her.

"Jasper! Bella made Rosalie laugh!"

"So? She's slightly humorous."

I rolled my eyes. He talks so stupidly. Alice spoke again.

"It was in Banana Republic!"

I think Jasper was having a glass of blood, like we often do on _special trips_ so we didn't have to leave the room and go hunting, because I heard liquid being sprayed and Alice going;

"EW Jasper! I hate fox blood!"

She took her hand off the phone.

"Hey I got to shower, don't hurt Bella in any way, shape, or form."

"okay."

I put my phone down. I looked in the mirror in my room. I like this shirt. I'm going to get it. I put my shirt on and came out of the room. Bella was already out. She was smiling.

"I heard you talking about our shopping trip."

"And?"

"You wanna be niiice to me."

I sighed.

"Yes. I do."

She gave me a hug. I weakly hugged her back. It was so foreign to do with her.

"So are you going to get anything?"  
>Bella looked down.<p>

"Yeah. I'm going to get all but this brown shirt."

YES! I hated that shirt. No one but an EXTREMELY dull person should wear it. I smiled.

"Okay. Let's check out. We have one more place to go."

Bella looked at me nervously.

"Where's that?"

"Oh just somewhere for Edward."

She looked relived. She thought Edward would never have us go somewhere where Bella would hate. We passed by Josh again. I waved by at him and he smiled weakly. Bella and I laughed. Count that 2 times.

"Wow that guy like melted at you!"

I smiled.

"I know. How do you think I got these shoes for a third of their price?"

She nodded.

"I agree. That is a superpower."

We walked to the check out. A guy was there and from his headset I heard Josh go;

"That's the girl right there!"

I smiled at Bella who smiled back. She heard it too. The guy looked at me. I put mine and Bella's stuff on the counter.

"Is this all together?"  
>I smiled.<p>

"Yes. It is."

I was trying to be a sister. Sisters buy stuff for each other right? It wasn't my card anyway so technically Jasper's Banana Republic card was buying us clothes. Bella tried to protest but I stepped on her foot a little. She shut up then. The guy just rang up the clothes.

"Do you have our card?"

I took out the card.

"Here."

He scanned it.

"Jasper Hale?"

Bella's eyes grew huge.

"You stole his card?"

She whispered in my ear.

I ignored her for now.

"No. That's my gay friend. He leant it to me."

Bella began to laugh. The guy just looked at her. He put all our stuff in a bag and handed it to me. I 'accidently' brushed his hand. It obviously sent a shock because his face showed all his emotion. I smiled and blew him a kiss. We walked away laughing. Bella looked at me when we got out of the store and in the mall.

"where we going now?"

"Follow me." I took her upstairs and down by the food court. Next to food court was the store where all the employees knew me by name and gave me frequent shopper discount. It was the store Edward wanted me to take Bella. I took her by the arm and dragged her into the store. It rang with greetings to me. My favorite associate, Jessica came over.

"Hey Rose! What brings you here today?"

I smiled at Bella who was looking around her face said, 'What the hell is this place and why did Rosalie bring me here?'

"My brother called and said he wanted his wife, clothed in the best so I brought her here."

At wife I nudged Bella up to where Jessica was.

"Jessica, this is Bella. She's a bit shy but knows what she likes. Edward said no role play."

Jessica smiled. She told me once after meeting him, because I dragged him in here to help me with finding Emmett's Christmas present, that she thought he was gay. That made me laugh really hard. Jessica looked at me.

"Are you going to get something too?"

I don't know why, but all the associates here were obsessed with helping me.

"Yes. I am."

Jessica beamed and raised her eyebrows.

"The usual?"

I thought.

"I'll decide while we get her stuff."

"Okay."

I took Bella aside she looked a bit angry.

"Edward asked you to bring me here?"

She couldn't believe it, I guess.

"Yes. He wants you to get something sexy and classy you like."

Bella looked stunned.

"Um, okay. I have a question."

I smiled.

"Yes?"

"What's the usual?"  
>I laughed.<p>

"My dear Bella, you'll see."

She looked scared now. I gave her a hug.

"Don't worry I'll make sure they don't hurt you."

I led her over to where Jessica was.

"Here I picked some stuff out that fit the description Edward gave Rose."

Bella took it and went in a dressing room.

"Hey! I want to see each one! So come out!"

Bella weakly replied. I turned to Jessica.

"I know what I want."

I went to the store that I swear they organized just for me. I picked out three outfits that would make Emmett explode with desire. I went to a dressing room and tried one on. It was blue. Very sexy and pretty. I took out my phone. I sent a picture of me in the outfit to Emmett. I changed fast in to my clothes and waited for Bella. She came out in a silver nighty thing that looked good on her. I looked hopeful at her.

"Well?"

She smiled nervously.

"I like it."

I smiled.

"Good. Now go try the others on! I heard one's a push up!"

She went back nervously when my phone went off. It was Emmett calling me. I smiled.

"Hey babe how's it going?"

"How's it going? I practicaly had to leave the room when you went me that! You look so sexy! SO I'm doing great!"

"Wait, I'm confused, are mad?"

"No I'm not mad. Where are you?"

I temporarily forgot I never brought Emmett here. It would be too much of temptation for the both us of here.

"It's a secret."

Bella came out.

"Hang on Emmett."

I squealed. She looked like someone else.

"JESSICA!"

Jessica came over.

"As soon as she gets that off, put it on my tab."

Jessica nodded and Bella looked at me.

"Rosalie! This is-

She looked at the tag.

This is $130."

I laughed.

"And?"

Bella often forgot that $130 was nothing in the Cullen household. Bella shook her head and went back in. I put my phone back up to my ear.

"Emmett you there?"

"Yes."

"Remember that one show, 'How I Met Your Mother'?"

"Yes."

"I want you when we get home to 'hold my hand' so hard my hand shatters."

I hung up after that, I was using the Alice method*. That was Jasper's way of saying 'All tease but no please'.

Jessica took the garment and I went into the store to find more like that for Bella. I found three more and put those on the tab too. I took some of the stuff from where I like to shop and put on there too. I went back. Bella was waiting in one that looked atrocious.

"Take it off. It looks nasty on you."

Bella looked relieved.

"Thank you. I hated this one."

"Welcome."

She came out five minutes later.

"Can I know what the 'usual' is?"

I pointed to the section of the store that was off limits for Bella and in the cornor there was a section that made Bella retch.

"Do you actually get that stuff?"

I nodded and pointed to the mannequin over there in my favorite outfit.

"They did a good job on that mannequin. It looks like me don't you think?"

Bella looked at it.

"That's supposed to be you?"

"Yes."

"They did good."

We went the counter and got our stuff and Josh was there. He was leaning against one of the pillars

"Hey ladies."

He slipped and fell. Me and Bella just stood there laughing for the longest time.

We got home and Edward and Emmett were waiting in the living room.

Edward stood up looking at the red bag of my favorite store.

"Did you get what you needed?"

I looked at Bella.

"Yep. Us ladies got what we needed."

We burst into giggles and went upstairs to put away our new clothes. From downstairs I heard Edward ask Emmett;

"Do you know what that means?"

"Yes. It means they are becoming sisters."


End file.
